


Something Faint Blossoms

by floofy_altaria



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk y its rated teen but in case shit happens, oh boy time for my obscure gays, seriously this is self indulgent garbage but i love it, shipping comes in later on, snowy gays, this is my headcanon im sorry if you dont like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_altaria/pseuds/floofy_altaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new face joins the roster in the Hamlet, and he doesn't know what he's getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Faint Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in 500 years what is up   
> ok so darkest dungeon is one of my obscure fandoms but I care about and love these two a lot and I hope you guys enjoy!!

The man known as the Abomination steps out of the stagecoach, his bare feet burning when they touch the cold snow. It's bitterly, bitterly cold. He pulls his worn cloak around him, trying his best to shield himself from the elements. His thin frame shiver uncontrollably, and he joins the rest of the seeker mercenaries. He looks around at the others, and his heart falls. They are all much more well-equipped, much more powerful, and certainly not an abomination like him. He meets eyes with a Vestal, who shudders and moves as far as she can away from him. He sighs. He should've known there was no chance he could join this cause. He begins to ponder turning back until he sees a figure walk towards the crowd, which causes everyone to whisper and stare. 

As the figure gets closer, the Abomination can see who it is. It is a woman, wearing rather beautiful looking clothes and a brown cloak which hides her eyes. He feels sort of intimidated by her, and steps back. The crowd becomes silent as she stops in front of them. He watches as she walks along the line of seekers, and much to his surprise, walks right by a rather cocky Crusader he had seen boast about his incredible power and fame earlier, which seemed to enrage the arrogant knight. When she walks by the Abomination, however, she stops.

He holds his breath, feeling rather frightened now, his heart pounding inside his chest. She walks towards him and speaks in a calm and collected manner, which he did not expect.   
"Name?"  
He has to ponder this for a moment. He was just referred to as "Abomination" for as long as he could remember. He stutters as he replies.  
"...I don't have one, my lady."  
She tilts her head slightly, then asks another question.  
"Class?"  
"Abomination."

The rest of the crowd is muttering angrily. Why is she taking no interest in the clearly more superior classes, such as a Crusader or a Man-at-arms? A glance from the lady silences the rowdy crowd. She speaks again.  
"I've never seen your kind around here."  
The Abomination digs his sharp nails into his palms, not sure what her next words might be. He thinks she might just send him away, or laugh at him and mock him, or-  
"Come with me."

He's too shocked to move for a moment. Surely this must be a cruel joke. The other seekers are looking at him furiously. Noticing this, the woman gestures for the abomination to move quickly, and he follows her towards a small town in the distance, not daring to look back at the seekers.


End file.
